Annabelle Higgins
'Annabelle Mullins-Higgins '''is a major antagonist in ''The Conjuring franchise. Annabelle: Creation In 1943, doll maker Samuel Mullins and his wife Esther grieve for the loss of their seven-year-old daughter Annabelle, "Bee", who died after she was run over by a passing car. An unknown entity, which the couple believes to be their daughter's spirit, convinces them to transfer its essence into one of Samuel's crafted porcelain dolls. Their elation soon turns to anguish when the Mullins realize they have attracted a demon looking for a human host. They take the doll to Bee's room and lock it in a closet wallpapered with pages from the Bible before hiring priests to bless both the room and the house. Twelve years later, in 1955, the Mullins open their home to provide shelter for Sister Charlotte and six girls left homeless by the closing of their orphanage. Despite having been told not to enter Bee's locked bedroom, Janice, a young orphan crippled by polio, is awakened by a noise, discovers a note saying "find me", and sneaks into the room, which has mysteriously become unlocked. She finds a key for Bee's closet and unlocks it, unwittingly releasing the demon, who begins to terrorize the girls, displaying a special interest in Janice. On the second night, the demon continues to torment Janice, revealing its true form and declaring that it wants "her soul". Although she attempts to get away using a stairlift, she is left severely injured when caught by the demon and thrown from the second floor landing to the first floor. The next day, Janice—now confined to a wheelchair—is dragged into a shed. The demon, taking Bee's form, successfully possesses her. One of the other orphans, Janice's best friend Linda, notices changes in her behavior and admits to Samuel that Janice had snuck into Bee's room and found the doll two nights earlier. Shortly after Linda's revelation, the demon murders Samuel. Sister Charlotte speaks with the disfigured Esther, who is confined to her bedroom, having had her left eye gouged out by the demon during their initial encounter twelve years earlier. Esther confesses to the nun the truth behind the doll and the hauntings within their home. Sister Charlotte grows increasingly alarmed that the demon will further victimize the girls. The demon kills Esther and, having now killed both the Mullins, attacks Sister Charlotte as she attempts to get the girls out of the house. The possessed Janice continues her pursuit of Linda, who hides in Bee's room. Sister Charlotte arrives to stop Janice and locks the girl and the doll in the closet. The next day, police arrive to search the house and its surroundings and find only the doll inside the bedroom closet, which they remove as evidence. Janice has escaped through a hole in the closet wall and relocates to an orphanage in Santa Monica. Still possessed by a demon, she now goes by the name "Annabelle" and is adopted by the Higgins family. Annabelle Two years later, Annabelle still in Janice's body returned to her home town with her boyfriend and broke into her parents' house. She and her boyfriend proceeded to murder her parents. The neighbors, Mia and John Form, heard the commotion and called for help, but the two killers crept into their house and attacked. While her boyfriend attacked and stabbed the couple, including a pregnant Mia, Annabelle locked herself in the nursery and grabbed hold of one of the dolls. The police arrived and shot the boyfriend dead, then kicked down the nursery door to find that Annabelle had taken her own life and drawn a symbol in blood on the wall beside her, still holding the doll. Afterwards, the Forms and their child began to experience extreme paranormal activity, which Mia first assumed to be the ghost of Annabelle latched onto the doll. However, it is revealed by Father Perez that Annabelle's ghost did not exist, but that her suicide ritual had latched a powerful demon to it, one that pretended to be Annabelle's ghost and sought to devour souls. Perez took the doll, but was attacked by the spirit, which made its way back to the Forms' apartment and kidnapped their child, demanding Mia give her soul in exchange. Mia agreed, but was stopped by her husband and friend Evelyn, who sacrificed her own soul to save Mia and her child. Months later Debbie's mother enters a shop finding something for her's daughter birthday and founds the doll, apparently Debbie collects them and has been trying to found it just as Mia did. Debbie's mother buys it and gives it to her daughter. The Conjuring Sometime after her birthday, Debbie noticed the doll behaved strangely, a psychic medium told the student that the doll was inhabited by the spirit of a dead girl named "Annabelle Higgins". Supposedly, the student nurse and her roommate first tried to accept and nurture the spirit-possessed doll, but eventually became frightened by the doll's malicious behavior and contacted the Warrens, who removed the doll to their museum after pronouncing it "demonically possessed". When the Warrens are called to help the Perron family, Batsheeba uses the doll to scare and attack Lorraine and Ed's daughter, Judy. Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Annabelle (2014) Category:Annabelle: Creation Category:The Conjuring